La légèreté d'un rêve
by AngelMiki
Summary: [GW2 / Auteur : Silver] (Recueil d'OS) C'était léger, comme un rêve qu'on ne veut oublier.
1. La légèreté d'un rêve

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonne année à tous !

Aujourd'hui, je ne viens pour pour un écrit personnel ! Vous vous souvenez de Yama ? Mais si, l'OS écrit par une amie, Silver. Ah, je savais que vous vous en souveniez ! Hé bien aujourd'hui ... je lui ai demandé la publication d'un autre OS !

Je vous laisse donc en profiter ! On se revoit à la fin, bonne lecture !

L'univers de Guild Wars 2 appartient à Anet, le personnage mentionné appartient quand à lui à Silver !

* * *

Dans les limbes du silence, j'entendais l'écho de ma destinée.

D'un pas léger comme une feuille, j'avançais vers ce son … non, cette cacophonie sans harmonie.

Sans visage, sans prestance, sans charisme, je continue droit devant moi, cette route sans choix.

Les émotions, les souvenirs, les rêves … tout se contemple, tout s'efface.

J'étais sensé être le héro de l'histoire, je devais représenté un avenir, l'espoir qu'engendrait ce monde. Le chevalier qui amène l'armée a la victoire, le serviteur du peuple.

… Mais, je ne suis rien de tout ça.

La vérité s'entremêle avec les illusions, celles qui devaient protéger, garder une 'façade'

Tout s'est écroulé, devant mes yeux...

 **La légèreté d'un rêve**

Nous devions unir les différent peuple de la Tyrie contre une menace qui nous concernés tous.  
Une même bannière, un seul monde, un seul avenir.

Si fier et certain que tout cela allait aboutir à notre victoire, je pensais que rien ne pouvait ébranler ma volonté ni celle des autres en qui j'avais confiance.

Que les sacrifices, que les héros qui ont donné leurs vies pour les notre et celle de cette avenir ne soient jamais vain.

Un maréchal Sylvari qui a placé dans ses derniers moment toute sa confiance en moi ...

Et bien d'autres.

J'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, j'ai été au delà du possible, j'ai défié deux dragons, un Dieu … j'ai amené tant de gens, tant de personnes qui croyaient en moi.

J'entends encore les encouragements de la reine Jennah...  
Les souffrances de l'Arbre Clair...  
Les disputes des héritiers du Destin...  
L'espoir du Maréchal Trahearne...

Les rêves et les désespoirs de chacun m'envahissent

Alors qu'en même temps … ma vie touche a sa fin.

Le Promontoire Divin rasé ...

La Citadelle Noire et Hoelbrak mis à genoux ...

Le Bosquet en flammes ...

Rata Sum anéanti ...

Je tombe à genoux face à tout cela, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, je ne peux pas me détourner, je ne sens même pas ma main lever mon épée jusqu'à ma gorge.

Je vois mon reflet … est-ce une illusion que j'ai créé ? Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir invoquée.

"L'illusion" me regarde avec pitié, il s'avance vers moi, se met à genoux, à ma hauteur et murmure a mon oreille ...

 _"Tu ne peux plus rien faire."  
"Tu as déjà fais de ton mieux."  
"Personne ne t'en voudra, tu as fais plus que n'importe qui."_

Faire de son mieux n'était pas suffisant ...  
Cela ne l'a jamais été ...  
Et pour résultat,  
J'ai condamné la Tyrie

Je ne sens même pas les larmes qui coulent  
Je n'entends rien … à part la voix de "l'illusion"

 _"On peut mettre fin à ce rêve brisé."  
"Tu n'as plus rien a perdre..."  
"Tu n'abandonnes personne … il n'y a PLUS personne"_

Je...

 _"Finissons … Finissons ensemble"_

"L'illusion" avait une expression tendre et triste à la fois  
Mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, la seule chose que je voyais … était ma lame.

Avant de sombré dans le néant.

J'entends encore l'écho d'un rêve … Un rêve passé, tendre et heureux.  
Un monde inexistant mais qui m'est étrangement familier.

Va-t-il se terminer ainsi aussi ? Dans le néant et dans le chagrin ?

… Non, tant que je ne serais pas le héro, tout ira pour le mieux.

Si je dois renaître … je ferais au delà de mon mieux, je sacrifierais ma vie a nouveau

Mais pas en tant que héro.

La légèreté de ce rêve me réconforte, plus que toutes mes vies précédentes.

 _ **Il s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme et fit une révérence :**_

"Commandante ? Je me présente, Lieutenant Silver Oursillon, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais a votre service."

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Personnellement, je l'ai beaucoup aimé ! Pourquoi ? C'est un petit secret ! Mais je le trouve à la fois très beau et infiniment triste. J'ai beaucoup aimé ! J'espère que ça a été aussi votre cas !

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Je vous souhaite une bonne année, remplie de fanfiction et de commentaires !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. L'innocence d'un rêve

Coucou tout le monde ^^ Je vous apporte la suite de _La légèreté d'un rêve_ de Silver, c'est pas bien ça ? Bien sûr que si ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponse aux anonymes :

S.K : "Coucou S.K. Désolée pour la déception sur la suite de Silma (ceci dit le chapitre 2 est écrit, manque que la correction, mais là c'est plus de mon ressort !). Je souhaite te remercier pour ton commentaire (même s'il n'est pas pour moi, mais c'est un détail !). Je te transmet le message de l'auteur ... Sur ce ^^ :

"Merci pour le commentaire, bien que je m'attendais pas a ça. cela fais longtemps que je n'ai plus écris, donc on verra si jamais je fais une suite ou pas." -Silver".

* * *

Pour peu d'avoir endossé le fardeau de protégé la Tyrie, lorsque je marchais dans les rues, dans les champs de batailles, c'était toujours dans la lumière en tant que héro de ce monde. Celui qui terrasserait les ténèbres et en sortira en tant que champion.

Mais...

Héro, Champion, lumière, ce ne sont que des noms … des frivolités.  
Et pourtant, il fut un temps où je croyais à tout cela.

Je réunirais les races.  
Ensemble nous vaincrons n'importe quelle adversité.  
On apporterait l'espoir a ceux qui ne l'ont plus.  
Et … On ne laisserait personne mourir.

 **L'innocence d'un rêve**

Les ombres et les illusions ...

Deux mots différents et pourtant si similaires.

Les ombres permettent bien des choses que la lumière ne pourrait pas, exactement comme les illusions que je manie … protéger grâce à une façade, protéger sans que personne ne sache votre vrai visage ou votre nom. Même si leur position et rang étaient différents, la lumière et les ombres peuvent avoir un but commun, chose que je n'avais pas encore songé avant la déchéance de ma vie précédente.

En choisissant de devenir "l'ombre" de la commandante, j'ignorais jusqu'où cela m'amènerait, ni même si je pouvais me racheter dans cette vie. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne regrettais pas ce choix.

Chaque pas m'amenait vers cette personne, de mon plein gré, j'ai décidé de la suivre jusqu'au bout, que ce soit dans la lumière que j'ai quitté … ou dans les ombres dans lesquelles j'erre a présent.  
Je reste toujours en arrière, elle est l'héroïne ou du moins elle fait partie des héros qui endossent le flambeau de l'espoir, je ne suis que son lieutenant … Et pourtant, elle se retourne et m'attend.  
Pour elle, je mérite une place à ses cotés, peut importe mon rang et … malgré le sourire qui me monte aux lèvres, le fait que je sois touché par cette attitude, cette action … je reste quand même en arrière, en souhaitant malgré moi, m'avancer plus.

Mais malgré ce bonheur … je sais ce qui peut se dire et quelle ampleur cela peut avoir.  
L'art des mots n'est pas quelque choses qui m'est inconnu, je sais que chacun d'entre eux peut avoir un impact, une conséquence, heureuse ou malheureuse.

Ils peuvent également être frustrant, car il n'est pas toujours évident de dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur. À cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a la commandante et de sourire.  
C'est une guerrière dans l'âme, elle laisse l'action prendre le cours des choses, sérieuse, courageuse, forte et téméraire. Le chemin qu'elle a emprunté n'a pas été de tout repos, ni sans pertes ...

Elle ne le dira pas, ne s'en plaindra pas et je me demande … jusqu'où tiendra cette volonté de fer qui ressemble étrangement à celle que je possédais. Pendant qu'elle râlait sur le fait que mes illusions étaient faibles et que je manquais de concentration, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nourrir et chérir l'innocence de ce rêve. Oui, elle s'en sortira certainement mieux que ce que j'ai pu faire.

Et quand les pires moments arriveront, "l'ombre" sera là pour protéger "la lumière" sans même qu'elle le sache. Je ne le sais que trop bien, elle ne me laisserait pas le faire. Je souris tendrement à cette pensée. Cette gentillesse maladroite … est adorable.

"Vous m'écoutez lieutenant?"

Je réalise où je suis et que j'étais en train de me faire sermonner depuis tout a l'heure, je la regarde et souris tout simplement en la taquinant sur le fait que non je ne l'écoutais pas car j'étais occupé à admirer sa beauté.

Sa gène et son embarra la rendent encore plus adorable.

Je sais ce qu'il se dit autour de nous, parmi certains soldats et bien d'autres personnes ignorantes : c'est un beau parleur plus qu'autre chose, s'attirer les faveurs de la commandante par de belles paroles...

Il est vrai que j'avais déjà usé de mes talents d'orateur pour certaines missions.  
La déesse Lyssa a toujours su me guider dans ce que je devais dire, une belle parole, un compliment, ...  
Mais ici, avec la commandante, la seule chose qui n'était pas une illusion c'était bel et bien mes paroles. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait, c'est la mélancolie de mon précédent échec.

J'ai regardé la mort en face, j'ai vu les dieux me regarder avec pitié me mettre à genoux face à la destruction de la Tyrie, je me suis ôté la vie.

Même si j'ai fais vœux de protéger à nouveau ce monde, même si ce n'était pas en tant que son champion, les cicatrices ne s'effaceront plus jamais, elles peuvent se refermées mais une part de moi … ne pourra jamais être pardonné.

Mais ...

… Ce bonheur auquel je n'ai pas droit ...

 _ **La commandante rougit, bégaie et empressa le pas vers les troupes en essayant d'arrêter de rougir.**_

… Si irrésistible et cruel ...

 _ **Le lieutenant la regarda s'éloigner et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.**_

… Combien de temps va-t-il durer?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Y aura-t-il une suite ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! S'il y en a une, je vous la ferai connaître ... peut-être ^^

J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu en tout cas ! Personnellement je l'aime bien aussi !

Merci d'avoir lu cet écrit en tout cas ! On se revoit bientôt j'espère !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	3. Histoire avant d'aller dormir

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Enfin ... façon de parler, vu que cet OS n'est pas à moi mais à Silver !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Promontoire Divin.  
La capitale des humains, une ville immense remplie de merveille !  
… Après que les revenants de Zhaïtan furent vaincu, évidement.  
C'était une magnifique soirée pour ceux qui vivaient là.  
Tout le monde s'apprêtaient à aller dormir et rejoindre la cité des rêves.  
Tout était merveilleux.  
Sauf si vous étiez dans la maison de la commandante.  
Sauf si vous étiez dans la chambre du fils de la commandante avec un Charr, une Sylvari et un Norn.

À part ça? Tout allait bien … vraiment … bien ...

 **L'histoire avant d'aller dormir !**

"Il était une fois ..." commença Prosper le commandant Charr avant d'être interrompu par son collègue Norn : Prosperus.

"C'est nul et chiant, Charr. Tu n'as rien de plus original ? Faire confiance à un Charr pour raconter une histoire à un gosse c'est comme faire confiance à Prosperinette pour pas foutre le bordel avec ses boules de feu." Répliqua le Norn en désignant la jeune Sylvari élémentaliste.

"Exactement !... Attends, quoi ?" demanda la Sylvari en question, confuse.

Le Charr s'énerva et répondit : "Fermez la !... Alors comme ça tu penses faire beaucoup mieux, Norn ?"

"Évidement"

Prosper le Charr comptait lancer des noms d'oiseaux à ce Norn prétentieux qui semblait mieux s'y connaître pour raconter des histoires, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tira la manche de son vêtement.

"Oncle Prosper ..."

Le jeune fils de la commandante, Anselme, attendait son histoire avant d'aller dormir avec beaucoup d'impatience. Prosper venait de se souvenir que la commandante serait mécontente si lui ou quelqu'un d'autre disait des vulgarités devant son fils ou le ferait pleuré. Et une commandante mécontente signifie … et bien … beaucoup de sang et des flèches dans le postérieur.

Oh c'est pas qu'il avait peur.

Quel genre d'homme aurait peur d'une femme ?!

Mais … il valait mieux éviter ce terrain dangereux ...

… Oui, il fera plus attention à son langage quand il y aura Anselme dans les parages.

"Ouais, ouais, désolé gamin, on recommence"

Anselme acquiesça et patienta pour l'histoire.

Prosperus le Norn poussa le Charr sur le coté et se rapprocha d'Anselme : "Et si JE te racontais une histoire ? Je connais plein d'histoire glorieuse et ..."

Prosperinette la Sylvari semblait septique : "Toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu pourrais raconter de si bien ?"

"Certainement des meilleurs choses que ce qu'un abruti de Charr et une feuille de salade pourrait raconter. Et puis c'est mon tour !"

Prosperus s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença : "Il était une fois..."

Le Charr bouda et murmura : "Copieur ..."

"Tu cherches la bagarre ?!"

"Ok, ok ! Je ne dis plus rien … pour l'instant"

Prosperus lança un regard noir au Charr avant de continuer : "Un de mes ancêtres s'est fait piquer ses fringues pendant son bain annuel !"

Prosper et Prosperinette avaient l'air dégoûté de la vie et du reste ...

Au point où ils hurlaient ensemble : "Un bain annuel ?! C'est dégueulasse !"

"Attendez ! C'est pas fini !"

Le Charr et la Sylavri regardaient avec effroi le Norn : "C'est bien ça qui nous inquiète ..."

"Il a piocher dans la réserve de Mithril et il s'est fait un caleçon en Mithril !"

 _Silence ..._

Prosperinette regarda Prosperus de manière pas très impressionnée et lui dit : "Ta blague est aussi vide que le néant qui sépare tes oreilles"

Avant que le Norn étrangle la Sylvari, Prosper soupira et demanda : "Peu importe … alors ce caleçon ?" _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai demander ça..._

"Et bien pour finir, ils l'ont tous appelé : cul brillant ! eh eh eh eh !"

...

 _Silence_

...

 _Plus de silence_

...

 _Pire que le silence_

Prosperinette fut la première a osé parler : "Est ce que … c'est de l'humour Norn?"

Prosperus fut si fier de son histoire qu'il avait un grand sourire sur son visage: "Oh oui ! Cette histoire est connue !"

Pour une qui n'était absolument pas diplomate et qui faisait souvent du rentre dedans plus qu'autre chose, Prosperinette tenta une approche délicate pour ne pas offensé son ami Norn :

Miracle tenté

"Honnêtement … c'est vraiment ...c e que je veux dire c'est ..."

Prosper par contre ne mâcha pas ses mots : "C'est vraiment l'histoire la plus nulle à chier que j'ai entendu !"

Miracle loupé

"Merci beaucoup Prosper ..."

"Oh je t'en prie !"

La guerre avait été lancée, ils allaient tout les trois contre-attaquer, noms d'oiseaux, boules de feu (je plains la maison), et bien d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entende une voix timide dire : "Euh … moi j'ai bien aimé ..." Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune Anselme qui avait un sourire timide plein d'innocence qui balaya direct toutes hostilités.

Prosperinette fut la première touchée : "Oh ! Il est adorable et trop gentil au point de dire que cette histoire à la con lui a plu !" Prosperus s'apprêtait à étrangler la Sylvari jusqu'à ce que Prosper leva la main … enfin la patte et annonça : "Eh ! Et si on emmenait Anselme quelque part pour l'entraîner ! Dans des montagnes, c'est hyper joli là-bas même si je me souviens pas du nom de l'endroit! "

Prosperinette fut enchantée par cette proposition : "Ou a la **mer de** … zut je me souvient plus du nom non plus!"

Anselme regarda Prosperinette avec un regard curieux.

Prosperus se moqua : "Vous avez vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge"

"Et toi non ?"

Pendant que cela se transforma en guerre de nouveau, la commandante qui passa dans le couloir ouvrit la porte et demanda : "Tout va bien ? Anselme ?"

"Mer … de ?"

...

Les trois compères sentirent leur sang se glacer, se retournèrent lentement vers Anselme en écarquillant les yeux tout les trois.

"Q-Quoi ?"

...

Anselme ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de dire et ria en redisant :" Merde !"

… Le Charr, le Norn et la Sylavri eurent le même réflexe, même s'ils ne voulaient pas le faire, leur regard se porta vers la commandante … qui avait un regard noir.

… On est mort ...

 _ **Il est dit que leurs corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé et qu'ils avaient affronté quelque chose de pire que des dragons ancestraux … une commandante mère poule colérique. Leurs cris hanteraient à jamais le Promontoire Divin.**_

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Bon j'ai une petite précision à faire : "ceci dit le passage du caleçon en mithril c'étais dans le "Donjon de Naheulbeuk" donc précise le au moins ^^" " Oui madame, je viens de le faire !

Donc, j'espère que ce petit OS (tout en légèreté, dans un certain sens) vous aura plu ! Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Pourquoi avoir laissé entrer ces trois énergumènes ? Pauvre Anselme ...

Brefouille, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère vous retrouver prochainement !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	4. La peur d'un rêve

Alors ? Toujours sous le charme ? Toujours intrigué par ce Lieutenant qui s'est mis lui-même dans le rôle d'un personnage secondaire ?

ça tombe bien ! J'ai encore un OS à vous proposer ! Merci Silver ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'avenir est quelque chose de si incertain que les choix que l'ont fait, et aussi intouchable que le passé. Est-il déjà décidé à l'avance comme le fut l'échec de ma vie précédente ? Un seul faux pas et tout ce que l'on chérit est condamné ?

Le héro n'a pas toujours la fin heureuse qu'il souhaite, sa dévotion, son amour, son courage, tout ça est destiné au peuple de la Tyrie qu'il doit protéger. La naïveté et les promesses n'ont hélas pas leur place dans la guerre contre les dragons ancestraux, ni face a un Dieu déchu ...

Agir.

Voila la seule chose que l'on peut faire, et espérer que cela aboutira à la victoire.

Les héros vivent pour créer un avenir pour chacun. Peut importe la race, peut importe leurs origines , ils ont la même voie à suivre.

Je sais tout ça … je le sais, et pourtant ...

 _ **Il regarde la commandante s'avancer avec un sourire angélique.**_

Pourtant je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle aura son bonheur malgré ça, malgré tout, et même si ...

 _ **Vers celui qui allait être son prétendant.**_

… Même si je n'ai pas de place dans son avenir.

 **La peur d'un rêve.**

Depuis ce matin, j'ai suivi la commandante un peu partout dans fort trinité, vérifié que les soldats étaient paré au combats, donner les directives du maréchal Trahearne, et j'en passe.

J'arrivais à peine à avancer, le fait d'avoir mal dormi la nuit dernière n'arrangeait pas les choses … Toujours les mêmes regrets, les mêmes avertissements et ...

Les mêmes peurs.

Je regarde la commandante donner des directives à certains soldats pour la suite des opérations . Ces derniers temps … Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop au-delà de ce qui m'est permis … malgré que je suis heureux qu'elle y réagisse … une part de moi me dit d'arrêter, une part de moi qui me reproche mon échec et qui me dit que l'amour de la commandante devrait être réservé au peuple de la Tyrie.

 _Ou a quelqu'un qui le mérite plus ..._

Non, penser ainsi ce serait empirer les choses.

Mais ... j'ai, par mon égoïsme et par ce que je désire, ouvert la 'boite interdite' de son cœur, j'y ai apporter la confusion, le doute et tant d'autres choses..

J'en suis terriblement heureux et en même temps ...

C'est mal.

Le maréchal m'envoya en mission pour retrouver une patrouille de veilleurs, sans la commandante qui avait fort à faire ailleurs. J'ai accepté et je me suis rendu sur place avec une petite escouade.

Ils étaient tombés sur un nid de revenants, en restant coordonné et grâce à mes camarades qui écoutaient mes directives, nous avons pu les avoir et sauver la patrouille.

J'ai eu droit à des remerciements, même si vraiment je ne faisais que mon devoir, j'ai crée un portail vers le campement le plus proche et sûr pour qu'ils puissent recevoir des soins.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que l'on me remarque grâce à cela. En rentrant à fort trinité, j'ai rencontré sur mon passage une jeune recrue chez les veilleurs qui faisait partie de mon escouade. Elle tenait a me dire combien elle était impressionnée par mes directives et le fait que l'on ait subi aucune perte malgré le nombre d'adversaires. Elle avait rarement vu combattre des envoûteurs et ne pensait pas que c'était aussi élégant a voir.

"On aurait dit que vous 'dansiez' c'était à la fois élégant et gracieux à voir !" me disait-elle en rougissant un peu, puis elle me demanda timidement si je voulais aller boire un verre.

J'ai souris a la jeune recrue et déclina son offre. C'était bien gentil mais j'avais un rapport à faire.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la jeune recrue, je me suis retrouvé en face de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru voir … la commandante avec un regard noir, triste et les poings serrés.

Elle semblait être dans une colère noir et cette tristesse en même temps ...

Quelque chose en moi, me poignardait le cœur … ce visage angélique noyé dans le chagrin et la haine, je ne veux pas voir ça sur elle ...

Elle mérite mieux que ça.

Je lui demandais si tout allait bien mais elle était trop fière pour me dire de quoi il s'agissait et ne semblait pas me faire confiance. Je savais que je n'étais là que pour être son lieutenant, l'aider a combattre 'l'impossible' mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans cet état même si ce n'est pas ma place de la réconforter. ..

Elle demanda si la mission était un succès, je lui répondit que oui et lui parlait de la jeune recrue.

"Vous n'avez pas accepté son offre ? Elle semble si gentille et prévenante" Elle me demanda d'un ton amer.

Au fur et à mesure que cette conversation avançait, j'écarquillais les yeux inconsciemment en réalisant ce que cela signifiait vraiment et où cela menait. J'aurais dû m'en douter, mais … non j'ai décidé d'ignorer ce que mon cœur savait déjà. Pour son bien, pour le bien de la Tyrie.

Ses magnifique yeux colériques et déchirés par la douleur de la tristesse.

Ce n'était plus seulement la commandante que j'avais en face de moi ...

Mais une femme amoureuse, dévorée par la jalousie ...

J'ai ouvert un portail vers son cœur mais je ne pensais pas que je 'l'envoûterais' ...

Tout était supposé être : "Je regarde mais je ne touche pas son cœur"  
Mais au final je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Elle n'est pas envoûteuse mais … depuis le départ ...

 _ **Il fit apparaître une illusion de rose rouge dans sa main, une révérence et la donna a la commandante. Elle semblait bouder mais doucement et sûrement ne resta pas insensible au geste. Elle prit la rose, sourit doucement et le remercia d'une voix tendre et rassurée.**_

… elle avait accès à mon cœur.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Pas trop déçu ? Je sais, c'est fini mais bon, remettez-vous voyons ! Rien ne finit jamais vraiment !

Bon, blague à part, ça vous a plu ? Moi oui en tout cas ! Et pourtant, je voyais pas la scène depuis le regard du Lieutenant (zut, j'ai dis mon secret ! Chut !). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur un prochain chapitre !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	5. La malédiction d'un rêve

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Une fois encore je vous retrouve sur le recueil d'OS de Silver (on ne l'arrête plus ^^).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

La toile du destin se tisse peu a peu dans une forme que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté. Chacune de nos vies, passées, actuelles ou futures sont différentes car nous faisons des choix, des rencontres et des actions différentes … Mais malgré tout, le chemin reste le même.

Si différent, si semblable.

J'ignore si le sort de la Tyrie sera le même que ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie précédente ou si sa nouvelle héroïne arrivera à changer le cour du destin … Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais certain ...

Zhaïtan et Mordremoth n'étaient que le début des véritables conséquences de la destruction du monde.

C'est pourquoi même si certaines choses ont changé pour une raison ou une autre.

Que ce soit les choix,  
Les stratégies,  
Les combats,  
Ou les morts ...

Cela ne modifiera pas notre soit disant victoire sur le dragon ancestral d'Orr.

Je savais ce que je faisais...

 _ **Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à elle mais il savait que ce serait trop tard … Ses illusions ne la sauverait pas.**_

Je savais que tôt ou tard la mort viendrait prendre son dû.

 _ **Lui en revanche, en échangent sa place avec une de ses illusions, pourrait la sauver.**_

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé en tant que héro ...

 _ **Il prit la lame du veilleur trépassé corrompu de plein fouet, et ne lâcha pas prise de sorte à ce que cela ne toucherait pas la commandante.**_

C'est ce qui m'arrivera certainement en tant que simple lieutenant ...

 _ **Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla, avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, son regard fut détourné par la main d'une des illusions de son lieutenant. L'illusion avait un regard tendre et triste ...**_

"Commandante, ne regardez pas..."

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu transmettre, avant de tomber dans le néant.

 **La malédiction d'un rêve**

Nous avions établi un campement dans la grotte d'Augur au Saut de Malchor, le maréchal Trahearne nous y emmena encore une fois, car dans le secteur il y avait une créature rusée qui ne n'arrêtait pas d'éliminer les patrouilles qui se trouvait dans la zone et de faire grossir les rangs de Zhaïtan par la même occasion.

Nous étions donc quatre personnes : la commandante, le maréchal, un supérieur charr que la commandante détestait pour sa … vulgarité ainsi que pour d'autres raisons et moi-même.

En venant ici je me souvenais que le maréchal Trahearne nous avais dit que les amants maudits Orriens utilisaient la grotte d'Augur comme lieu de rendez-vous secret. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis a regarder la commandante un peu trop longtemps car elle finit par remarquer mon regard et mon sourire trop flagrant car elle se mit a rougir et à suivre le maréchal sans manquer de faillir tomber à cause d'un rocher qui se trouvait devant.

J'allais rattraper la commandante mais le maréchal qui était plus près s'en occupa. Au vue de la scène, j'avais l'impression d'être très, très loin au point de ne pouvoir rien faire.

La commandante remercia le maréchal et s'excusa. Notre supérieur Charr se moqua en disant qu'elle était plus maladroite qu'il n'y paraissait, il eut droit à un regard noir de la commandante.

Mais je ne voyais pas tout ça … pas vraiment, quelque chose me rongeais de plus en plus, lentement mais sûrement et le même mot me revenait en permanence, le même que j'ai prononcé avant de m'ôter la vie dans ma vie précédente :

"Inutile"

"Lieutenant ?" j'écarquillais les yeux, j'ai vraiment dis ça tout haut ? La commandante poussa le charr dans la grotte tellement fort que c'était limite s'il tombait dans l'eau … et la distance entre l'entrée de la grotte et l'eau qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était quand même énorme, tout ça pour me rejoindre avec un air tellement inquiet … j'en étais heureux et coupable en même temps.

Je souris à la commandante et lui répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'il fallait se concentrer sur la mission, je me précipitais vers notre supérieur charr en l'aidant à se relever. Il n'arrêtait pas de donner des noms d'oiseaux à tout bout de champ et j'essayais de le calmer un peu. Au point où je n'avais pas remarqué le regard pas très convaincue de la commandante.

Nous avons ensuite établi un plan avec les autres commandants du pacte et le maréchal.  
Apparemment la créature viserait des petits groupes et tenterait de les séparer pour mieux les avoir.  
Mais avant que l'on puisse penser à la directive à suivre, notre supérieur charr décida de mettre son grain de sel ... hélas.

"Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?! Allons débusquer cette saloperie au lieu de rester là à papoter !"

Le maréchal tenta de raisonné le charr avec toute la patience qu'il pouvait possédé et avant que la commandante n'arrache les yeux du charr : "Du calme mon ami, la créature n'apparaîtra que si une patrouille -" Le charr interrompit le maréchal : "Et ben on va avec la prochaine patrouille ! La commandante, le lieutenant Silver et moi ! On va lui botter les fesses !" et sur ces paroles pleine de grâce et d'élégance, il sorti chercher la patrouille suivante.

Le maréchal soupira.

La commandante mit la main devant son visage.

Quant à moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

Du coup on nous ordonna de le suivre pour éviter qu'il meurt … bêtement. Sauf qu'il était déjà parti avec la patrouille … sans nous attendre évidement sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. La commandante était furieuse, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas les charrs … surtout CE charr, alors là il n'avait pas fait bonne impression.

Nous avons couru aussi vite que possible vers la destination de la patrouille et du supérieur Charr. Mais une fois arrivés … il y avait trois corps au sol, deux morts et un qui appelait a l'aide. On entendit des combats pas loin d'ici et un cri de charr.

La commandante m'ordonna de m'occuper du blessé pendant qu'elle trouve et , je cite : tirer ce foutu charr des ennuis !

Elle se rua vers la direction des combats et moi vers le blessé.

Il toussa et cracha du sang, je n'étais pas un spécialiste mais je savais plus ou moins quoi faire le temps qu'il reçoive des vrais soins.

"N-Non ! Ne … Ne la laissez pas-" il toussa de manière plus violente.

"Du calme! Je vais vous emmener au campement ça va-" il me prit par le col avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait "Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il … il utilise des illusions … il … c'est comme ça qu'il nous a eu! " Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'ai crée portail aussi proche du campement que j'ai pu pour le soldat blessé en espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Je savais que la commandante n'approuverait pas, mais … en ouvrant la boite interdite de son cœur … je savais que ce genre de chose, ce genre de situation arriverait.  
Mais de toute façon, que ce soit en tant que Lieutenant … ou autre chose, j'avais juré de protéger la commandante.

 _ **Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à elle mais il savait que ce serait trop tard … Ses illusions ne la sauveraient pas.**_

Elle ne se doutait pas encore que le veilleur qui se trouvait à proximité était un trépassé, le charr non plus, ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler pour se douter de quoi que ce soit.

 _ **Lui en revanche, en échangent sa place avec une de ses illusions, pourrait la sauver.**_

J'ai invoqué le plus proche possible une illusion qui s'est placée entre la commandante et 'le veilleur'  
Et j'ai échangé nos places.

 _ **Il prit la lame du veilleur trépassé corrompu de plein fouet, et ne lâcha pas prise de sorte à ce que cela ne toucherait pas la commandante.**_

Tout était trouble et je n'entendais plus le moindre son. Je n'entendis même pas le son de la tête tranchée du trépassé par la lame de notre supérieur charr. Je ne remarque même pas que la lame qui m'a transpercé est tombée.

 _ **Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla, avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, son regard fut détourné par la main d'une des illusions de son lieutenant. L'illusion avait un regard tendre et triste ...**_

Je n'entend même pas la commandante crier mon nom et m'implorer de rester éveillé.

Depuis le départ je savais que j'étais un sacrifice, dans quel contexte ? Je l'ignorais ...  
Mais maintenant que je le sais ...

 _ **Le visage de la commandante lui vient à l'esprit, son air boudeur, son sourire angélique, son visage rouge d'embarras, sa colère, sa fierté ...**_

Je ne regrette rien.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste, bien que ça le soit clairement ... mais bon ...

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus !

Je trouve que j'utilise beaucoup "espérer" en ce moment. Mais soit, continuons un peu : En espérant vous revoir sur de prochains chapitres !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	6. La Naissance d'un rêve

Coucou à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS de Silver !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _Il y a toujours eu une énorme distance entre le ciel et la terre, une différence telle que comme le soleil et la lune, ils ne se rencontraient jamais. La seule chose qui les connectait … c'était les larmes du ciel, sa seule façon pour 'toucher' la terre. La terre quant à elle, ne pouvait rien faire de plus … que de réagir à la tristesse du ciel, ainsi naquit la nature, avec tristesse et beauté._

Pourquoi une telle distance ? Pourquoi était-ce si interdit que le ciel et la terre se rencontrent ? Pourquoi les Dieux avaient façonné le monde d'une manière si … injuste et triste ?

Je me révoltais de l'injustice de ces questions mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les poser, les larmes aux yeux, à mon père qui me regardait avec ce regard si doux et si triste en même temps.

Il posa une main forte et tendre sur ma tête et me caressa les cheveux. Il murmura doucement "Tu es exactement comme ta mère ..." Cela ne répondait pas à mes questions, il se mit a rire à mon air boudeur. Ah … encore cette expression du visage … si nostalgique et plein de regrets, je n'aimais pas cette expression du visage sur mon père, il le portait en général quand personne ne le regardait, surtout quand … (je me mordais la lèvre) … quand mère ne regarde pas.

Le ciel et la terre.  
Le soleil et la lune.  
La lumière et l'ombre.

Si différent, si distant et pourtant ...

Je suis né à partir de ces deux êtres qui n'avaient pas le droit d'être 'touchés'. Soudain je ne sais ce qui me prit mais je me mis à dire passionnément à mon père : "Si … Si je deviens ce qui connecte le ciel et la terre, alors ils ne seront jamais séparés ! N'est ce pas, père ?!" Il fut surpris de ma question et de mon emportement mais se mit à sourire, un sourire très reconnaissant et heureux.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." Cette réponse me rendit triste mais cette tristesse fut balayée aussi vite :

"Il est vrai que le ciel et la terre sont différents et que la distance qui les séparent est injuste et cruelle … Mais sans les deux, notre monde … La Tyrie ne peut exister. c'est ainsi qu'elle est née ... Enlacée par l'amour et l'interdit, en faisant des aller -retour entre les rêves sans fin et la réalité."

Le sourire et le regard tendres de mon père … ce même sourire et regard que mère aimait.

"Donc ne t'en fais pas … le ciel et la terre ne seront jamais vraiment séparés."

Oui … tant que ce monde perdura, ce sera le cas … je suis le fils de la lumière, l'héroïne et de son ombre, son protecteur.

Mon nom est Anselme Oursillon ...

 **-La naissance d'un rêve-**

Il existe énormément d'histoire autour de l'héroïne de la Tyrie, la commandante qui avait affronté des dragons ancestraux et un Dieu déchu, c'était grâce à elle que le monde était plus paisible, même si elle me répétait souvent que la paix est toujours de courte durée, il y aura toujours un conflit ou une menace à affronter mais … que cette paix valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

En face des troupes ou quand elle est en mission, mère est tellement sérieuse et dévouée dans ce qu'elle a fait … je l'admire beaucoup pour ça. À la maison, c'était différent. On ne sentait pas le poids de son fardeau, il semblait … plus léger, j'avais l'impression qu'on était dans notre petit monde tout les trois, là où rien de mal pouvait arriver.

Mais quand père allait en mission, mère restait à la maison avec moi, elle détestait le fait qu'il aille dans des endroits considérés comme dangereux et avait un regard inquiet et lointain une fois qu'il était parti. Je n'aimais pas cette expression sur son visage, alors de mon mieux je tentais de lui changer les idées, j'aimais beaucoup les illusions que père me montrait, je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé en secret de me montrer comment faire et une fois j'avais vu qu'il avait proposé une illusion de rose rouge à mère, père ne mentait pas … elle avait vraiment un sourire d'ange.

À cette pensée, je me sentis tellement embarrassé que je croyais que j'allais m'étouffer. Mais entre ma gène et le bonheur de mère … le choix était évident. Je me suis dirigé vers elle en pensant : qu'est ce que père dirait a ma place ?

… Plusieurs choses, voir même trop de choses embarrassantes me sont venues en tête.

Je t'aime, vos désirs sont mes ordres ma dame, votre beauté dépasse celle de la déesse Lyssa ,...

Je mis ma main devant mon visage rougit d'embarras, père … d'où sortez vous toutes ces choses gênantes ? Et surtout comment arrivez-vous à avoir le courage de les dire ?

Mère était en train de lire tranquillement un livre, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, j'étais déjà gêné de ce que j'allais dire et faire. J'entendais mon cœur battre tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que j'allais explosé. C'est pas le moment d'être embarrassé, c'est pas le moment, c'est pas le moment ...

Il fallait que je me concentre sur cette rose rouge … pourrais-je le faire ? Aussi bien que père ? Soudain le sourire heureux de mère quand père est là, apparut dans mes pensées, et sans me rendre compte … j'avais crée l'illusion, la rose était … soyons franc il y avait mieux. j'étais déçu mais avant que je pus cacher ce que j'avais invoqué, mère me remarqua, elle semblait surprise de me voir invoquer cette illusion de fleur.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Je m'avançais vers elle, fit une révérence et mis un genoux à terre en lui présentant la rose. Je pris ma respiration et lui dit sérieusement mais gêné : "Ma dame, un ange tel que vous ne mérite pas une telle tristesse, si ma modeste illusion peut vous rendre le sourire, j'en serais très honoré"

...

… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais osé copier père et dire ce genre de chose, et mère se mit a rire ?! J'étais déjà assez embarrassé et maintenant ça ?! J'étais sur le point de râler et lui dire : mère ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais … à ce moment là je réalisais une chose, elle ne riait pas par moquerie ni taquinerie, c'était un rire heureux, très heureux. Une fois calmée elle me souriait et se prit au jeu : "Oh, merci messire envoûteur de votre délicate attention." Son sourire … si doux et nostalgique … est ce que je lui rappelais père ? J'en était embarrassé et fier, père était un envoûteur très talentueux qui avait participé aux mêmes combats que mère, mais il ne se considérait pas comme un héro ...

L'ombre destiné à suivre et protéger la lumière de la Tyrie.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa modestie, pour moi père était plus que digne d'être un héro … il était 'mon' héro en tout cas.

J'étais très heureux d'être l'enfant du 'ciel et de la terre'

Peu de temps après, père était revenu, mère s'était ruée vers lui et lui montra mon illusion fièrement et contente. Père me regarda un moment, moi je regardais ailleurs toujours embarrassé en espérant qu'elle ne raconterait pas ce que j'avais dis.

"Je suis fier de toi, Anselme." Mes yeux s'écarquillaient et ma vision se troublait … je mordis la lèvre inférieure et malgré ma gène je me précipitais vers père en le prenant dans mes bras.

Oui … Le ciel et la terre seront à jamais connecté, par les larmes de sentiments qui les unissent.

J'en suis la preuve.

"Bon retour à la maison … Père."

Je suis le fils de la lumière, l'héroïne et de son ombre son protecteur.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Personnellement, je le trouve très doux et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime beaucoup !

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	7. Le bonheur d'un rêve

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous livre (presque tout chaud) le septième OS de Silver !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand je marchais dans la lumière en tant que héro, je voyais le monde sous un angle où il ne possédait pas de couleurs, il était juste 'blanc' et 'noir'. Et ma tâche était de faire en sorte à ce qu'il soit le plus blanc possible, mais je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne voyais rien d'autres, mon devoir était ce qui m'importait le plus, tout ce que je possédais, ma force, mon courage, mon âme, même mon amour je le donnais au monde que j'avais juré de protéger … et malgré tout cela, j'ai failli à ma tâche.

Si même ma dévotion n'étais pas suffisante … qu'est ce qu'il pourrait l'être ?

Mon univers si froid et si terne, ne pouvait pas voir les vraies couleurs de ce monde.

Mais … c'est surtout grâce à elle ...

… Que je pouvais toucher le cœur monde, aux couleurs si vives d'un bonheur irremplaçable.

 **-Le bonheur d'un rêve-**

Deux semaines ...

Deux longue semaines interminable de mission de reconnaissances à Orr au Rivage maudit, histoire de voir quelles positions seraient plus favorable pour y mettre des campements, les zones à se débarrasser des revenant et bien d'autres ...

C'est le maréchal Trahearne qui m'avait envoyé ici, il m'avait expliqué que c'était indispensable pour la suite des opérations. Cependant j'étais étonné de voir que la commandante n'était pas là pour ce débriefing, n'était-ce pas elle qui était en charge?

Le maréchal comprit bizarrement très vite ma confusion et souriait :

"Non Lieutenant, ce n'est pas la commandante qui se chargera de tout cela, mais vous."

Je protestais en disant que ce n'était pas à moi, un simple lieutenant qu'il fallait donner ce genre de mission. Il me répondit que la commandante avait d'autres missions à effectuer et que, au vu, de la confiance qu'elle me portait et de l'efficacité que j'ai démontré ses derniers mois, il me confiait cette tâche ...

… Sauf qu'il me précisa que cette tache durerait deux longues et interminables semaines qu'après, évidement, avoir accepté.

Pendant que je passais ces deux semaines à affronter les trépassés, effectuer des campement dans presque toutes les zones, effectuer des missions de reconnaissances, donner les ordres aux soldats, … j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à mon ancienne vie, c'est-à-dire une vie faite de blanc et de noir.

D'ailleurs je remarquais que le rivage maudit n'était pas forcément très coloré non plus et les trépassés n'amélioraient pas la situation.

Mais malgré tout ça … une seule personne me revenait toujours en tête.

La commandante.

M'avait-elle déjà oublié ? Ses sentiments aussi ? Elle ne passait pas ses nuits à la paperasserie j'espère ? J'espère que le commandant charr, Prosper ne lui donne pas du fil à retordre, ...

Ces questions me taraudaient chaque nuit et m'empêchaient de dormir.

Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, je rentrais à fort trinité après ces deux horrible semaines.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de voir la commandante, mais j'avais mon rapport à faire au maréchal avant, il était satisfait et content que la mission fut un succès.

Je me suis excusé auprès du maréchal et je me mis en route vers le bureau de la commandante mais j'avais beau toquer à la porte, personne ne répondais. Les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête commençaient à me tarauder de plus en plus … m'avait elle vraiment oublié ?

Je savais que je ne devais pas penser ainsi mais je reçus tout de même un pincement au cœur.

Je finis par la retrouver dans la cour en train de se disputer avec le commandant Charr Prosper. Même en colère elle restait magnifique à mes yeux ...

Finalement … qu'elle m'ait oublié ou pas, cela ne changeait rien, le simple fait que son apparence se reflétait dans mes yeux était la seule chose qui m'importais et qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je m'avançais vers elle et la salua : "Cela faisait longtemps, commandante."

Elle s'arrêta net au son de ma voix, en oublia même la colère qu'elle avait contre le Charr, et la raison même de son emportement. Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, à peine je voulais dire un mot que la commandante était déjà devant moi, avec un sourire d'ange. C'était une vitesse que je ne connaissais d'elle que en combat. Elle m'accueillit en vérifiant que je n'étais pas blessé, puis soupira de soulagement et me demanda comment s'était passé la mission.

J'allais répondre à cette question quand je fut interrompu par le commandant Charr qui se mit a rire comme un fou : "Bah il était temps que tu reviennes ! Elle a été insupportable et irascible pendant les deux semaines ! À se demander si tu étais encore en bon état ou si tu te faisais pas draguer par les jolies soldats du coin. Voila ce qui arrive quand elle n'a plus personne avec qui flirter."

… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à de … tels détails, cela devait d'ailleurs se montrer sur mon visage. La commandante rougit et lança un regard noir au Charr qui s'en allait toujours en riant.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Charr serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances plusieurs fois.

Je n'étais donc pas le seul à avoir des inquiétudes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire pendant que la commandante marmonnait en direction du Charr : "Je vais le tuer, Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, ..."

Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui murmura : "J'en conclu que nous avons beaucoup de choses à … rattraper dans votre bureau, commandante." Elle se mit à rougir furieusement à ma suggestion, puis baissa la tête resta silencieuse.

"...? Commandante ?" Toujours le regard vers le bas, aussi rouge qu'une partie de son armure, elle me prit la main et m'emmena vers un chemin que je reconnaîtrais entre mille … vers son bureau.

La porte semblait avoir été réparée depuis le dernier incident avec le commandant Charr qui en croyant que l'on se faisait attaquer, avait défoncé avec son bouclier la porte du bureau de la commandante et nous avais surpris en train de flirter … j'avais presque pitié pour mon supérieur qui reçu une volée de flèches de feu dans la figure de la part de la commandante.

À part la porte qui était nouvelle, il y avait un petit écriteau dessus :

NE PAS DERANGER  
et surtout ...  
INTERDIT AUX CHARR !

Une fois a l'intérieur, je me rendis compte de plus en plus que je n'étais pas le seul à sentir le poids de ces deux semaines. La commandante, malgré le fait qu'elle rougissait furieusement à cause de mes attentions : l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage, l'oreille, la joue, le front, les lèvres … Pendant notre séance de flirt, elle était à la fois embarrassée, heureuse mais aussi triste quand elle avouait difficilement son ressenti des deux semaines.

"Tu m'a manqué ..." "Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas ou bien blessé ..." "Je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu sois aux cotés d'une autre femme, même pour une mission ..."

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, l'embrassais un moment tendrement, un autre plus passionnément ...  
Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes.

Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que l'on se tutoyait et que l'on s'appelait par nos noms plutôt que nos grades, quand nous étions seuls.

Je resserrais mon étreinte, mis une main tendre dans ses cheveux, et lui murmura son nom et mes sentiments. Elle frissonna un peu, je me mis a sourire, je savais que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Et … à mon grand étonnement, elle fit la même chose, en souriant doucement mais sans me regarder et en rougissant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi la déesse Lyssa, une beauté irremplaçable et d'une douceur infinie.

Mais elle n'était pas une illusion, elle était bien réelle.

À mon grand bonheur.

...

 **Le maréchal Trahearne attendait patiemment la commandante pour un autre débriefing avec les autres commandants, elle arriva en s'excusant de son retard et qu'ils pouvaient commencer … Mais tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce la regardaient de manière étrange.**

 **"...?" Le maréchal s'éclaircit la gorge, pris un petit miroir posé sur la table et le donna à la commandante qui écarquillait les yeux en voyant qu'elle était totalement décoiffée.**

 **Certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, d'autres étaient plus discret.**

 **Trahearne leurs fit signe de faire silence et s'adressa à la commandante : "Je me doute bien que vous êtes très contente commandante, mais … tâcher de vous coiffer la prochaine fois, il est bon de faire bonne impression."**

… **Personne n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible d'être plus rouge que ça.**

 **Comment Trahearne était-il au courant de ça ?!**

 **"Ah ben ça quand on passe une heure trente à flirter avec son lieut-"**

 **Le commandant Charr n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un vase en pleine figure.**

 **Un des membres du prieuré se plaignait : "Commandante ! Voyons ! C'est un vase Orrien très précieux ! Il nous faudra des jours pour le réparer !"**

 **Et ainsi se finit cette journée de retrouvailles et de bonheur...  
Ah oui et des soldats élites ont dû être appelé pour empêcher la commandante de transformer le commandant Charr en paillasson.**

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, tout est bien qui fini bien ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

J'espère vous revoir très prochainement !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


End file.
